


Someday

by bluevalentin3



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, letting go, timmy finds happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevalentin3/pseuds/bluevalentin3
Summary: Timmy has learned to let go of Armie





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Armie cut it off with Timmy before Elizabeth found out.

Armie. I learned to live without you but will never forget you. That’s the funny thing about love because it took me a long time to forgive and forget the pain you caused, but a piece of you will always remain within me. I can’t brush off all the good memories we shared and sweep them under the rug as if they meant nothing. So, I put you in a safe place for new memories to continue to be built with Elizabeth. You see, I deserved to be happy again, even if it was not with you. And even though sometimes I might reminisce about us every now and then, it doesn’t mean I miss you. It simply means I haven’t forgot who you used to be.

 

And after months of crying every night i met someone that I don’t have to be with behind closed doors. His name is Xavier Dolan I’m sure you know him. He has loved me with all of his being and has helped me learned to cope without even realizing it. it feels so good to feel warm again. To feel alive again. I’m not sure if anything will ever compare to what we had but it’s enough, and I had to move on. 

He wakes me up every morning with soft kisses. The ones that don’t hurt. They are never filled with pain or regret or sadness but rather filled with love, tenderness, and a promise to a happier future, a loving future. 

He takes me on dates to the movies all the time because he knew I loved them and at the end he would hold me until I stopped crying, i allowed myself to be emotionally vulnerable around him, I never felt the need to hold back and we would continuously add new favorites of ours to our favorite movie list, just thinking about it makes me smile. 

 

I do not regret you Armie. You were a beautiful flower i managed to be able to keep alive for a little while but then one day you wilted and eventually I saw no more.  
I think we wanted it so badly that we ruined it before it even began. Overthinking. Fantasizing. Imagining. Expecting. Worrying. Doubting. 

 

It’s difficult to know when to hold on and when to let go. You want to hold onto all the memories. You don’t want to let go of the person that made you so happy, once upon a time. But I’ve decided and have been able to let you go. And if it’s meant to be, we will meet again someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie my heart :(


End file.
